


The Bank Scene

by Derenieh_Maeverin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grace has a secret, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spencer is strong for everyone, We have to save Derek, injured derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derenieh_Maeverin/pseuds/Derenieh_Maeverin
Summary: Spencer is injured, so it's up to Grace to save Derek. Plus, she has something she really needs to tell him.This is a rewrite of the episodes "Hit" and "Run" with Derek, Spencer, and an Original Female Character as the center team members of the plot. Parts of this story may be posted out of order as I write. I've got gaps to fill in lolThanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts :)





	The Bank Scene

“Grace can you hear me?” She couldn’t really. The sound outside was muffled and her ears were ringing. She felt the lithe, soft fingers of the one and only Spencer Reid, but she couldn’t make out his words for a few moments. His fingers brushed across her forehead and cheek. Through her hair and down to the middle of her back before something akin to a rush of wind assaulted her ears and cleared a way for his worried low tones to reach her ear drums.

She looked up at him as the nausea receded.

“Grace, are you okay? There are paramedics standing by. I can walk you over-”

“No, I’m okay.” She took the water bottle Garcia was holding in front of her and gulped down half of it. “I just got a little light-headed. Had to sit down.” She aimed to change the subject. “What are you doing here? I thought you were running point with Kevin.”

“I saw the shooting and had to get here.” He watched Grace nod emptily.

“Grace…” He kneeled in front of her and took her cold hands. “I watched that video over 100 times on the way here...I think he’s alive.”

Grace met his gaze with a look of shock. He’s...alive? “W-what? He was shot twice. In the chest. And Hotch won’t let me go in there. There’s no way-”

“One shot definitely went in his shoulder. I did the math based on a floor map of the bank and the Jack’s distance from Derek as well as his arm height when he shot. One in the shoulder, one in the abdomen far enough to the side to have missed any major organs. So, as of now,” Spencer checked his watch. “Approximately 23 minutes after the shooting, Derek should still be alive. But we need to get in there soon because he’s still at risk for bleeding out and-”   
He was cut off by the force of an embrace. Grace had stood up and practically knocked him off balance, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He accepted her immediately, returning the hug and pulling her in closer.

“We can save him.” He whispered into her hair. “We can be his knights in shining armor for once.” Penelope still sat in the corner watching all of this unfold with feelings of relief and fear and love all swirling around in her at once.   
“Now” He started and pulled back from the hug to see her face. “I need to get vested and briefed, and I want a medic to check you out before we go in there okay? Derek needs us in top shape and to do this as safely as possible.” 

Grace nodded and turned to Garcia as they headed towards the trailer door. “Thanks for everything, Pen.” Garcia nodded and smiled back, watching her two friends leave her station before turning back to her screens.

Once outside, Reid took Grace’s hand and pulled her behind and unoccupied armored truck. Grace was immediately confused as the ambulances and equipment bay were in the opposite direction.”

“Spence, what’s going-”

“How long have you known?”

After the surprise of that question took a moment to settle, Grace shook her head and smiled to herself. She should have known that he would have picked up on things. She sighed.

“Only since this morning. I was leaving the doctor’s office when I got the call to come here. How long have you known?”

Spencer smiled down at her. “Seventeen days.” He continued to explain when he saw her incredulous look. “You always put a little red dot on the calendar in the kitchen signaling the start of a new menstrual cycle and your average is 27.3 days. I made an educated guess on day 30 when there was no dot, but your symptoms in the trailer today were my true confirmation. We’re having another baby!” He was beaming and it made Grace chuckle. She nodded and wrapped her arms around her torso. But then, the reality of the situation began to wash over her once more.

“It’s his baby, too.” Her smile was half-hearted. The moment she thought about it, she wanted to cry again. “It’s Derek’s, and he’s gonna die in that bank and never get to meet his baby, and I don’t know how we’ll do this without him-”

“Hey” Grace looked up at Reid. He was still smiling. He looked so happy. “We’re gonna save him. He’s gonna be okay. And you’ll get to tell him the happiest news of his life. And then we’ll go home and tell Ava and live happily ever after okay? Trust me.” He tilted her head up to meet his eyes. “Trust me.” He whispered again to which she nodded and replied with a meek ‘okay’. 

She felt his soft lips on her forehead and they stood in silence until the sounds of a commotion passed their ears. Grace shot up immediately and ran back to the scene, Reid right behind her. 

“Hold your fire! The hostages are coming out!” Hotch shouted. The team watched as the victims walked out of the bank breaking into sprints when they were clear of danger. Derek didn’t exit, but Grace didn’t have much time to think about that fact as Hotch and Rossi were briefing the team to make an entrance. They vested up as Spencer offered information about the floor plan of the facility as he had been barred from entering the building. His plea about the doctor’s orders on his fractured foot didn’t get him any leeway, so he offered what help he could.

“Prentiss and JJ, you’re in the first wave. Check for signs of life in any of the victims. Rossi and Will, head around back in case they have an exit strategy in that direction. Grace and I will follow SWAT in with the mission of detaining the remaining Face Cards and finding Agent Morgan. Got it?” Everyone nodded. Grace pulled out her weapon to check for ammo. She had gone through so many emotions in the past few hours, but at this moment, she was trying to keep rage at bay, and Spencer noticed.

Spencer stepped in front of the young woman and had to place his hands on her wrists to draw her attention up to him. The look in her eyes was fiery, and it took a moment for her brow to smooth and expression to soften. 

“I know what you’re feeling, Grace. I know that you want to find them and I know that you want to destroy the remaining Face Cards, but you can’t be reckless.” His tone was deep and serious, and she could see the anxiety burning in his eyes. “Keep your head clear and just find Derek. Be cautious and be safe. For all of us.” 

Grace knew that he was referring to the baby, but couldn’t say it out loud with so many people nearby. She nodded to him and promised to be safe as she holstered her gun and picked up a bulletproof vest from the table.

“I’ll be in your ear the whole time, but get out of there soon.” Spencer leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I love you.” He whispered and then stepped back.

Grace gave him a genuine smile and returned the sweet words before she was called to position by Hotch. Spencer retreated to the surveillance truck with Garcia to watch from cameras and communicate information to the team as they moved.

Grace fell in line with Hotch behind their SWAT detail and pulled her weapon again.

“Let the games begin.”


End file.
